1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camouflage impregnating agent which provides an impregnating action in addition to a camouflage. More especially this invention relates to camouflage impregnation comprising a silver salt dissolved in an alcoholic solution of an alkyl trialkoxysilane. This invention relates to a camouflage impregnating agent which can be applied at subfreezing temperatures and which is not adversely affected thereby.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Through German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 24 15 741, it is known to use solutions of silver salts for the preparation of camouflage paints. According to the information given in this specification, a camouflage paint of this kind avoids the disadvantages which result when colored coatings of organic polymers or of alkyl polysilicates are applied as camouflage paints. The aqueous solutions of silver salts which are proposed in this specification, however, involve a number of disadvantages: they do not penetrate deeply enough into the medium being camouflaged and accordingly they are easily washed away by heavy rainfall. This washing out is promoted by the fact that the paints made with these substances have no impregnating action, because according to the information contained in the specification, impregnating has an undesirable effect on the skid-resisting quality of concrete. Accordingly, the silver coating is only on the surface of the concrete; it is thus umprotected and can easily be worn off or washed off.
If wetting agents are added to the silver salt solutions to enable them to penetrate deeper into the pores, the danger exists that the water which seeps into the pores that are deeper under the surface will remain too long and will cause frost damage if freezing occurs. Furthermore, the application of such solutions is not possible at temperatures below freezing.
It is an object of this invention therefore, to provide a camouflage impregnating agent which cannot be washed out by precipitation and which is insensitive to frost. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to provide a camouflage impregnating agent for an oxidic surface which has no adverse effect upon the skid resistant qualities of the material being camouflaged. It is a further object of this invention to provide a camouflage impregnation in which advantage of the use of silver salts can be realized.